


Mark and Jack Rough It

by Septictrash247



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Besties doing things, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mark being an idiot, Platonic Septiplier, Roughhousing, it is gay, jack is not a twig, pretty gay, slight angst, this is my first contribution, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Title says it all. But...Jack and mark usually get very playful and touchy feely, and ever since Jack took some stunt man training, the two joked about who could kick whose ass.This is where our story leaves off..





	Mark and Jack Rough It

Contains: Platonic Septiplier (kinda- It’s Mark being stupid), Cursing, Gay. This was very gay. Mild violence. Slight Angst but not really, Comfort, Fluff.

Mark was pure muscle. Not that Jack wasn't in his league, he used to be a bodybuilder after all. But Mark was more drivingly consistent with his diets, training and scheduling. So he had; thicker thighs, broader shoulders, a strong back, solid and firm chest, tight stomach, and huge arms. As he often liked to show off in a mocking gest of course.

But Jack, despite being slightly smaller; slimmer, lean, having curvy hips, a feminine sort of shape if you will, had a lot of endurance. And most importantly, he was fast learner. He could easily pick up the muscle gain again, especially for the extra energy. But, Jack had a real sweet tooth and no one would take that away from him. But he could handle his own. It helped to have some stuntman experience too.

In the blink of an eye, Jack had managed to sweep a solid kick to knock Mark off his feet. It stunned them both as he slowly stood up, worried that their play fighting had gotten a little out of hand. Jack bit his lip and went to apologize immediately, chest still pounding with adrenaline. But Mark’s eyes widened in awe, “How the hell did you do that?!” he shouted in both amazement and shock. Jack ran his hand through his bangs quickly and searched himself, as if the answer was directly on him. His eyes darting every which way and that. “I-I have no idea! That was PURE instinct right there!” He huffed and cracked a smile, feeling good. Mark sat up fully and upright, smile wide as he chuckled breathless. “Srsly though, yer okay? Right?” Jack huffed out with relief as he went to walk closer to help up his friend off the floor. Mark’s large smile turned into a devious smirk, making Jack halt.

It seemed to happen in slow motion as the Irishmen caught on to his friend’s trick and quickly started to back up as Mark snatched out to grab him. It didn't work though as Mark successfully managed to grab the back of Jack’s knees and knocked down onto his back with a slight yelp. It didn't hurt, as Jack managed to curve his back to keep from falling flat against the back of his head. It wasn't really much of a drop anyways, after all, neither of the men meant any harm. It was just a bit of horseplay that happened every so often when they felt too energetic and playful.

Jack gasped a little as Mark snatched his wrists and held them in a one handed grip. Mark climbed up over him and lightly straddled his hips. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes. “Show off.” He huffed with no real bite to his words. Mark just wiggles his eyebrows to keep the mood light. “Ya should’ve been quicker, jackiboy.” He hummed lightly and Jack forced himself from rolling his eyes once more as he began to wiggle out of Mark’s grip. “Oh, struggling huh? You asked for it!” Mark grinned as he brought his thighs together to lock the paler male’s slimmer frame in place, adding pressure as he moved his body weight to the arm holding Jack’s wrists down, and his thighs. Jack let out as light gasp at the sudden increased pressure, and that only made his squirm more, letting out a halfhearted whine.

 

“Maaaaaaark! Get yer fatass off of me!”

 

“Given up?”

 

“Not in a million years!”

 

“Then here I shall stay. Oh, and just for that fatass comment…”

 

Mark’s voice dropped an octave that had Jack trembling a little from the sudden intimidating aura. Jack quirked an eyebrow as Mark’s other hand moved slowly onto the side of his friend and skittered his fingers up his frame ever so slightly. “W-what are you- AHHH! No no no! MARK!” Jack screamed as Mark dug his fingers into his side and managed to mix a motion of poking him roughly as well as tickle the poor sensitive male beneath him. It was a weird sensation of pain but it was so quick that the feeling was subsided by the amounts of torturous tickling that Jack couldn't really complain about it. He could however, still complain about the said torment, mixed in with squeaks and giggles.

“M-mARk s-stAHp! Yer s-so AhHH, d-dead! Y-ye asshole EEK!”

Mark was also having a tough time keeping a straight face, his stomach flexed rapidly as he tried to contain his chuckles. Eventually he did cease, and smiled smugly at the sight of his friend below. Panting heavily, twitching due to ghost like touches still tracing over his tingling side, and a pure flushed face. “You done?” Mark said in an equally smug tone. Jack looked up and through his panting, gave a stubborn glare. “Not.. Gunna.. H-happen.” Mark commended Jack for his efforts, but god was he stubborn. Letting out a little click of his tongue Mark crooked an eyebrow. Deciding to have a little fun, he teasingly rocked his hips against Jack’s in a light action of grinding.

No, it wasn't sexual, as his intention was innocent.

Kinda.

He had raised his hips beforehand so the two of them were barely touching, and it was only to watch Jack flip out in discomfort. I mean, Mark did a lot of sexual goofs towards his friends before, he was comfortable with his sexuality so he didn't care what it looked like. It was worth it to make Jack squirm. And boy did he squirm. He let out a most undignified squeak as Mark rocked his hips continuously slow, punctuating his words with each rock.

“Oh? You sure, you want, to continue? I can, go aaaaaaaall day, keeping you, pinned down, fruitlessly, trying, to evade, me.”

Jack shrieked and caved in on himself, blushing brighter tried to scoot his hips up to avoid the uncomfortable movements. He was too mortified to speak.

Sensing that he probably milked it for too long, Mark stopped and moved himself up higher to rest on Jack’s stomach instead. He still smirked and teased Jack using his baby talk voice. “Daaaaaw, is jacky embarrwassed? Is Jacky shy around the big bad Markimoo?” Jack’s head snapped up and growled through gritted teeth. “No. Jacky, is fookin’ pissed off!” Mark threw his head back and laughed loudly.

 

Jack, fighting the urge to bite the fucker’s arm, and willing his frustration down, held his tongue. He had an idea. With all the effort he had, he rocked himself back, using the weight of Mark on his stomach to his advantage and reeled back, locking his legs around Mark’s torso from behind. He thanked God for his flexibility. Mark let out a sharp gasp of surprise as Jack flashed a smirk. Using the weight to anchor himself, he put all of his strength into his legs as he managed to flip their positions. Now it was him pinning Mark down in a single swoop. Mark gazed up surprised and Jack grinned mercilessly. Mark knew he was fucked. “Jacky’s still pissed fooker!” He cackled. It was Mark’s turn to squirm as Jack attacked his neck, knowing it was a sensitive tickle spot.

 

“J-jack no, it was- AHHHAH! It was a mistake! Ack! N-nooi’msorryi’mSORRY!”

 

“Get bent bitch!”

Jack continued to cackle evilly as Mark squeaked and thrashed. And, just because it was only fair, he flicked one of Mark’s nipples. That definitely got his friend shrieking in a very high pitched wail. “Don’t DO that! I have sensitive nips!” Mark said through a strangled gasp as he laughed mostly from nerves. Jack just glowered darkly as his free hand slowly crawled up Mark’s chest in anticipation. “I know~.” He mused darkly. There wasn’t any real danger he knew, but Mark’s fight or flight instincts took over once the panic set in. Before Jack could get closer, he bucked his hips so hard it knocked Jack off onto his stomach. Mark scurried out from under him and backed away as Jack made an attempt to grab his legs. “C’mere Mark, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I jus’ wanna play!~” Jack growled in a mocking attempt to sound scary as he crawled over to Mark. The broader male was about to protest before Jack lunged on him again. Now Jack was feeling a bit more excited as the adrenaline pumped through him and tried to get a good hold on the past wrestler. It got rougher between the two as they both tried to shake each other off, even going as far as to try and choke each other.

Right now Jack was pinching at the pressure point between Mark’s very tense shoulders and his neck. It was an uncomfortable hold and both of them were too stubborn to call it quits so Jack only pressed down harder. Almost hard enough to bruise skin. Mark let out a small whine, it started to hurt badly, but he wasn’t going to coincide first.

 

Then, something inside Mark snapped. Something instinctual. He let out a low growl that rumbled his throat and his chest, and he went on auto-pilot as his body went slack. The Irishmen felt his friend’s body slump beneath him and he took this as a sign of victory. He smiled triumphantly as he climbed off, still out of breath. Mark spun quickly, reaching for Jack’s wrists and twisted them behind his back. Jack didn’t even have time to process what was happening before he found himself pinned on his stomach, arm’s bent in a 90 degree angle behind his back. Taking this as a sign that Mark wasn’t done, he struggle for a bit and laughed lightly. That was, until Mark continued to bend his arms. His upper muscles were screaming from the strain and the mild burning sensation woke him up to realize that, Mark was actually hurting him. Jack puffed out a pained whine to try and cue to the stronger man above him that was done. But the movement didn’t subside. Jack’s heart leapt up his throat as tears pricked his eyes. Jesus Christ, Mark was going to break his arms! Turning his face to the side and still thrashing beneath the strain he let out a loud plea. “Mark, Mark m’ done! Stop! Yer hurtin’ me!” He strained. Jack winced as he heard his bones pop and he shook unintentionally. “M-Mark please..” Then, the grip subsided, and with stiff and pained movements, Jack crawled out and rubbed his biceps to try and soothe the ache.

His gaze went straight for Mark’s about to give him an ear full. That was when he stopped, the Mark he knew was looking shocked, guilty, and bewildered. His anger subsided as he saw tears pricked from the darker male’s eyes, his mouth agape.

 

“Mar-”

 

“God, I’m… I’m so fucking sorry... Jack I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“It’s fine.”

 

“No it isn’t! I just about snapped your arms off! Fuck- I just.. I blacked out for a sec and I, I just felt pain and I..”

 

He let out a very quiet groan as he buried his face in his hands. That was it, Jack was going to hate him. He wasn’t going to talk to him. He was going to leave. He was too rough, why was he so rough? Why was he such a hard ass? Why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? Why did he have to hurt everyone? Why-

 

“Mark! I’m fine, m’ really okay!”

 

Mark peeked through his fingers, his attention on the paler man, currently in front of him. Looking worried. When he saw he gained Mark’s attention, his lips formed a soft smile. Bright blue eyes, crinkled, and alight with comfort. “It takes a lot more than that te keep me from swingin’.” He joked, hand resting on his shoulder. Mark didn’t feel better, but he came out from his poor hiding place to listen. Jack bit his lip as he tried to think of something to help. “Yer just… Super competitive.. That’s all.” Mark groaned again and rubbed in between his eyebrows, “I know.. I know.. I’m sorry, I just.. I really didn’t mean to..” Jack pulled his face back to look at him, giving a bright smile.

 

“Hey hey, I fergive ye! I’ve jus’ gave ye what looks like a hickie from that hold I had. We’re even!.... Look, no matter what, yer my friend. Okay?”

 

Despite what he was feeling, Mark bought into his cheeriness and warm words. He smiled, ever so slightly and patted the hand resting on his shoulder. “Thanks buddy.” He said. Jack just nodded, showing that it was okay, before he glanced down and let the comforting silence come between them, as they sat next to each other on the floor. Their bodies and minds now exhausted from their tussle. A few minutes had passed and all that was heard was the sound of their own heavy breathing. That was until Mark noticed Jack’s shoulder’s bouncing, as he tried to contain his giggles. He cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over, and hummed in good humor. “Something you wish to share with the class Seany boy?” Jack let out a snort as he glanced over, eyes sparkling with mischief. “We should like a safe word fer next time.” Mark just shook his head but couldn’t contain his widening smile. Jack always managed to brighten the mood immensely. He loved that about him. He lazily put his arm around his shoulder and leaned in, face dead serious. “Oh? What like red? Wade’s girthy dick? Oh no, what about, Blue Boi?” Mark did a quick but effortless dab at the joke and Jack busted out laughing; loud, clear, and too full of joy to be faked. Purely genuine. Purely Jack. “Or.. If you really want me to stop, just say daddy.” He decided to ham it up a bit more and wiggled his eyebrow. Jack nearly choked, face blotchy from the flush on his face as he gasped, and couched through his chuckles.

 

“Ye sure that wouldn’ jus’ make ye continue? That’s like yer on switch.”

 

“Don’ know. Wanna try it?”

 

“Pfft. Oh please, rougher daddy Mark.”

 

“Do I want to know?”

They both turned their heads to see Amy standing over them, looking completely content as she surveyed the damage to the living room. Mark just smiled and waved, Jack joined in too and let out a very cheerful, “Hi Amy!” She smiled and shook her head wondering what the hell was Mark even. “Goobers.” She muttered. “You love me! You know you do! Me and all my side bitches!” Mark called out over his shoulder. Jack punched him lightly. 

“‘Scue me. Yer my bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the septiplier community doesn't kill me. Please no one send this to Mark or Jack.


End file.
